Minerva
Minerva (ミネルバ Mineruba) is the fourth of the Jupiter Sisters and is the fifth goddess revealed. She is currently residing within Shiori Shiomiya. Character Overview Personality Minerva possesses a shy and timid nature similar to Shiori's. Just like Shiori, Minerva is shown to be a bookworm, reading books whenever she can. However, unlike Shiori — whose reticence stems from the fear of saying the wrong thing — Minerva's slight lack of communication seems to come from being wary of others. She does not seem to want to talk to anyone until she is sure that they are trustworthy. Minerva's timidity evidently influences the type of magic she uses. Because of her shyness, when the goddesses engage in an argument over Keima, she casts a force field around herself and Keima, preventing her sisters from getting near. Her indirect approach definitely contrasts from the direct advances of the other goddesses. Appearance Minerva's outward look does not take on a fairly modified version of her host's appearance, contrary to her sisters. Rather, whenever she is in control of Shiori, she takes on what is speculated as Shiori's younger self (the reason for this occurrence is currently unknown). In addition to obtaining the form of a child, Minerva is dressed in Shiori's uniform absent the bottom half, giving her the appearance of a child wearing a one-piece dress. Similar to her sisters, she acquires both wings and a halo. Her hair is extended all the way down to her hips and gets a light-bluish tint. She has Shiori's hairstyle in a longer lighter version as well as having ribbons. Abilities Just like her sisters, Minerva is endowed with divine powers. However, her powers seem to be different from her sisters' because before obtaining her wings, she was able to manifest herself as a separate, metaphysical being that did not rely on the reflections of her host in order to appear. In terms of ability, Minerva can be considered to belong in the support class. She is adept at constructing powerful force fields that even her sisters cannot penetrate, and according to Vulcan, she can also augment their powers with her own. Background and Initial Appearance As one of the Jupiter Sisters, Minerva is one of the goddesses responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. However, the heroics of the goddesses unfortunately trapped them with the spirits they sealed. They are later released along with the spirits when the seal mysteriously breaks. At some point after the breaking of the seal, Minerva entered Shiori, presumably along with Shiori's runaway spirit. However, unlike the spirit, Minerva had no immediate effect on Shiori. Relationships Shiori Shiomiya The bond between Minerva and Shiori is not overtly portrayed since they both have similar personalities. They are both shy, so they cannot communicate with each other very well, but it is apparent that Minerva cares for Shiori very much because she tries to protect Shiori and will do whatever she can to make Shiori happy. She even attempts to overcome her timidness by telling her sisters that Keima should be with Shiori. Jupiter Sisters Minerva is very close to her sisters, despite her shy personality. She highly respects her elder sisters - Vulcan, Apollo, and Diana - and usually does whatever it is they have asked of her. The bond Minerva has with her sisters is further illustrated when she and her sisters are shown to argue about whose host will be with Keima. Notwithstanding their disagreements, they all choose to compete fairly with no resentment towards the eventual victor. Usually the target of Apollo's and Mars' teasing, Minerva still respects and cares for the both of them very much regardless of it all. Trivia *Minerva's name originates from the Roman goddess, Minerva. *In the Roman mythology, Minerva is the goddess of poetry and wisdom, so it is no surprise that her host would be Shiori. *Aside from the goddess Vulcan, Minerva also has the ability to communicate with her host and other people without always having the need of reflective surfaces or Minerva taking over Shiori. Quotes *(To Shiori) "Do you think you can write now ?" (Chapter 148, p.16) *(To Keima) "I won't talk with... strangers! Because Apollo... said not to." (Chapter 149, p.15) *(To Mars and other goddess) "Th-Th-This man... belongs to Shiori...!!" (Chapter 158, p.9) See also *The World God Only Knows *The World God Only Knows Wiki Category:Goddess Characters Category:Heroine Category:TAWOG Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:Female Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters